Writer's block
by tazatiger1995
Summary: I was roleplaying and i decided to continue but with a sort of fanfiction the roleplay started with hermione in the parker trying to get inspiration she's a writer, malfoy meets her and she kisses him, he calls her mudblood. she storms off, continuation:


She put her book back into it's place and walked out of the library still a little hurt. Why the heck had she kissed him?

"You idiot Hermione." She muttered under her breath. He was still that stuck up blue-blooded wizard who had joined the Death Eater's side in the great battle. She thought that maybe, just maybe they could have a civil conversation. A civil conversation . . . ends up in me kissing him.

"He confused me", she said inside her head. "He kissed me first, he confused me", she repeated to herself.

She saw her apartment coming up and she walked up to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed. She grabbed her notebook and scribbled ideas in there, but none of them made sense. The writer's block was still there. She looked at her notes again.

What about a character who had conflict with their good and evil? They were bad, but a small part of them wanted to be good, perhaps their parents or friends expected too much of them, what if they liked a boy or a girl, and they had to change for them. She started to write and write, writing for the entire afternoon, and she had an entire draft for her next book to be written, she left it on her desk and jumped onto the bed once more.

"Who is my character?" she asks herself softly and looked up at the ceiling and touched her lips. He seemed familiar. Her thoughts went back to Malfoy and she cast him out of her mind and she rolled over onto her stomach.

"I hate him" she groans and shuts her eyes. She sits up and ties her hair back. She picks up her quill and started writing a draft copy of her book. It starts with a young wizard who had scheming parents who sought for power. He himself was brought up in the darkness and hadn't learnt much of the outside world. A girl servant showed up in the Manor. She was the same age as the boy, and he quickly became interested in her, she was smart, funny and eccentric. She took him outside the estate and showed him the outside, however a close family friend of his parents saw the two of them out together and warned the parents. His parents fired the servant girl and punished the boy immensely and kept a closer guard on him. News came back to him of the girl for she was to be imprisoned under false pretences. The boy had to decide whether he would favour the girl or his parents. She couldn't think of how to end the book. She closed her book and set her quill down on the desk and jumped on the bed. She jumped up again when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly got up and answered the door. It was him . . . Malfoy was standing in front of her and she slammed the door again.

"Granger let me in", Malfoy shouts from behind the door. "Fucking let me in mudblood!" he shouts.

"That's definitely the way to go when you want to come inside. "Oh maybe if I curse her long enough she'll let me come in, great theory" she says sarcastically. "Get out or I'll call the landlady"

"Of course the land lady will be able to make me leave, I'm a wizard" he scoffs.

"Malfoy, this isn't a muggle residence, it's for witches and wizards, so naturally if I wish you to be removed, someone highly capable will come and help remove you", she shouts.

"Granger, I wanted to apologize", he mutters under his breath.

"You had better apologize or le . . . Did you just say you came here to apologize?" she asks stunned.

"You heard me granger.

She opened the door slowly and looked away as he walked in slowly.

"So this is where you live Granger?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asks angrily. "I hate you" she whispers. "You shouldn't have bothered showing your face here. I gave you a chance to apologize and you decided to curse at me" she growls and looks back up at him fluttering her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"Grang . . . Hermione" he says softly and she looks up in surprise. He chuckles and continues. "Hermione I'm sorry, I, went too far. It won't happen again" he says and picks up her writings from the afternoon. "So I did help with the block?" he asks with a soft laugh as he flipped through the pages.

"Don't read that" she says quickly and makes to grab them, but he holds them above her reach.

"Or what Granger?" he asks teasingly. "I just want to read it, actually would you read it to me?" he asks handing the sheets to Hermione. She grabs them and turns away. She feels Malfoy come behind her and he wraps his arms around her.

"I missed you granger" he whispers and strokes her cheek. She shivers at his unexpected touch and turns around.

"Fine I'll read it" she whispers and sits on the bed, and Malfoy also sits on the bed next to her and stares at her. She shakes her head and starts to read what she has.

"Please I only wrote it this afternoon so it'll be really bad" she mutters apologetically.

"That's okay, read it anyhow" he says and continues to look at her face.

"Will you stop looking at me like that you're putting me off" she says softly.

"Sorry" he mutters. "Please continue", he whispers. So she did and they spent the whole rest of the afternoon reading together. At the end of the day after they finished reading Hermione showed him out of the Apartment and just as he left, she pulled him in close to her and kissed him. "I'll name the main character Draco" she whispers and went back into the Apartment and left Malfoy outside. Draco touched his lips in surprise. Her lips had tasted like cherries and had been warm and his lips had melted under her touch. He chuckled to himself and looked back to the apartment. "I won't forget this Granger" he smiles and walks in the direction of Malfoy Manor.


End file.
